


Aced by the Big Server - John Isner & Diego Schwartzman

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Humiliation, In Public, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Sports, Sweat, Tennis, Underwear Kink, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: John Isner, Diego Schwartzman, and Dominic Thiem smack some balls around on the Wimbledon practice courts on a beautiful and sunny late afternoon. When Dominic leaves, John and Diego stay behind for some more fun on the grass.





	Aced by the Big Server - John Isner & Diego Schwartzman

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite but at least it is a bit different than my usual "locker room sex rendezvous." I really wanted to do a size difference fic, and John and Diego to me are the most attractive of the super-tall and super-short on tour.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163749132@N05/48166010706/in/dateposted-public/)

"That was a great practice boys, but it's time for me to head out." Dominic says with a satisfied smile. He wipes the sweat off his face with his towel and looks to Diego, "Kiki and I are gonna grab dinner, want to come?"  
"Thanks, but I can't." Diego replies. "I have an obligation with Fila."  
"Yeah so do I." John Isner replies. "Photoshoot… Interview? I don't remember." John says annoyed, but with a chuckle.  
"Yeah I forget which." Diego replies with a smile, rolling his eyes.  
"I think I'm finally done with my obligations with Adidas... for now, so I feel your pain." Dominic says as he lifts up his packed up tennis bag. "I'll see you guys around, then."  
Dominic waves goodbye and walks off the practice court.

"Want to just go to that thing together then?" John asks casually.  
"Yeah, sure." Diego says. "Let's practice a bit more though, no better server to prepare with."  
John laughs, "Yeah I'm popular that way." He says with a grin, putting his hand on Diego's shoulder.  
Diego shrugs him off and smiles with a determined look on his face. He scuttles to the other end of the court, yelling back to John "Don't go easy on me!"  
John walks over to the other side of the court smirking and muttering to himself "I won't."

About 20 minutes pass and Diego waves up his hands and yells from the baseline. "Okay… I think that's enough!" He says with a large sigh and a defeated smile, he starts walking up to the net, so John does the same, they meet at the middle of the court, net between them. John looking down at Diego, and Diego look up at John.  
"I practice with a lot of players." John starts. "You rank very high among them." He says genuinely as he lifts his hand up next to his head, palms flat as if he is measuring. "Well maybe not that high." He smirks and lowers his hand to meet Diego's height.  
"Hey!" Diego snorts and playfully pushes John.  
"Oh come on I am allowed one short joke!" He says with a smile as he wraps his arm around Diego and pulls him in for a rascally bro-hug. Diego's face presses against John's sweaty shirt sticking to his body, his head right between his nipples. John's scent smells good, Diego starts to close his eyes.

John reaches down Diego's back and sticks his hand into Diego's tennis shorts and grabs the waistband of his underwear and pulls up viciously giving Diego a huge wedgie! Diego lets out an awkward scream, "Ahh! Stop stop stop!" he wails as John wedgies him so hard he lifts Diego off the ground. John finally releases the poor Argentine and he lands back on his feet. He immediately and embarrassingly adjusts his underwear back to normal, grimacing, as John laughs hysterically, hunching over grabbing his stomach as he howls in laughter.

As John leans back up fully, he sees little Diego springing off the net and lunging right for him. John is able to catch Diego, thwarting his tackling attempt. "Whoa, whoa!" John exclaims as he holds Diego. "Alright alright I'm sorry!" John says with a smile. Diego shakes his head like he's mad at John, but he isn't. Being held, he's able to look him in his eyes, face to face. John's apologetic smile starts to disappear... John looks to the right, then to the left. Seeing no one, he then suddenly and eagerly goes in and kisses Diego. Diego's eyes widen in surprise but then he quickly closes them and kisses John back, hard. They moan into each others' mouths as Diego wraps his legs around John's lower back, John wraps his strong arms tighter around Diego as they make out passionately. He runs one hand through the back of Diego's hair. Diego then rests his forehead on John's shoulder. John kisses and sucks Diego's neck, making the petite Argentine moan. Then John licks his Diego's ear and whispers to him: "Get down for a sec."

John puts Diego down. Both men have boners tenting their shorts, neither are surprised. Both John and Diego look around again, still not seeing anyone. John takes off his shirt and motions Diego to take off his. Isner puts his cap back on and turns Diego around by his shoulders, facing Diego away from him, and then forcefully bends him down over the net.

John grips Diego's waist and then slowly and seductively dry humps Diego's ass crack through their shorts. John pulls his own shorts down to right below his ass to see a precum spot on his black underwear, right where his dick slit is pressed up against the black fabric. John gets on his knees and slowly pulls down both Diego's shorts and underwear, pulling them all the way down to his knees. Diego's sweaty, perky ass exposed. John's massive hands each grab a cheek and he squeezes and caresses them as his face dives into Diego's willing ass. Diego tries so hard not to moan as John assaults his smooth, tight, sweaty hole with his massive tongue. John spanks and squeezes each cheek as he wildly eats Diego's ass. John eventually comes up for air and smiles and grunts in satisfaction as he rises up. He positions Diego on the net better so John doesn't have to slouch and cramp his knees for... the next part.

John looks around again quickly yet cautiously, and pulls down his own underwear to below his ass to meet his shorts; this releases his massive cock from it's fabric bondage. He slowly and deliberately spits onto his dick. Then he grabs Diego by his waist and slowly and deliberately spits on Diego's hole. Then John uses his long pointing finger and sticks it in Diego's hole. Diego holds back a moan as John inches his finger deeper and deeper. John pulls out his finger, then licks and sucks on his pointer finger and middle finger and proceeds once again and sticks them up Diego's butt hole. Diego can't help but moan as John slowly starts to finger fuck him over the net.

He pulls out his two fingers and leans on top of Diego. John whispers in his ear "Are you ready?" and he shoves his massive cock into Diego's boi pussy. Diego moans as John inches his massive dick all the way inside. John whispers "Shhh" in his ear and then sticks his two fingers into Diego's mouth and tells him to suck on them.

John slowly starts to motion forward and backward, fucking Diego's innocent hole ever so slowly. Diego moans muffled whimpers as John's fingers start fucking his mouth too. John motions back and forth a little faster, until he has a decent rhythm. Diego moans as John lifts himself up back up to a standing position. He once again grips Diego's tiny waist with both of his massive, strong hands, his dick still inside Diego. He forcefully juts hard into Diego. Then again, and again. Once again getting into rhythm. John's giant dick bottoming out in Diego's ass with every hard and quick thrust. John giving hard spanks to Diego's tiny bubble butt, leaving giant handprints as he fucks little Diego harder and harder.

John once again leans down on top of him and wraps his arms around Diego's chest and back, he then scoops Diego up, lifting him in the air, to a vertical and parallel position, pressing Diego's back flat against John's stomach. John slowly repositions Diego again onto his dick, letting gravity take over as Diego's body sinks onto John's rock hard dick. He completely removes Diego's shorts and underwear. Then John grabs under Diego's thighs and slowly starts lifting Diego up and down on his cock. Diego screams and moans as he lays his head back onto John's shoulder. John then starts thrusting his dick upward as he lifts tiny Diego up and down on his cock faster and faster. Diego starts jerking his cock vigorously as his miniature body is lifted up and down, impaled on John's big thick dick harder and harder... faster and faster.

John then lifts up Diego off his dick, and with Diego's help, he repositions him to face him. Again, John lets Diego sink onto his dick once again. Diego moans like a whore. Now they are facing each other and kissing each other as John continues to thrust up and lift Diego up and down fucking his cunt. Diego wraps his arms around John and moans into his mouth as they make out again. Diego's dick rubbing up against John's abs. Diego then leans his head back and moans up to the sky, eyes rolling back as the giant John Isner fucks his pussy and his tiny cock rubs up and down on John's abs.

Diego doesn't even have time to warn he's about to cum, he just lets out a slutty scream and moan as his cum starts to spurt all over John's abs and chest. They can feel the hot liquid dripping between each other. Diego then exhaustingly lays his forehead on John's shoulder. John growls in his ear "Oh fuck yeah baby," still lifting and thrust-fucking Diego.

John lifts Diego off his cock and slams Diego's back onto the top of the net. John re-inserts his big, throbbing dick in Diego's bussy with a quick and forceful shove (and another slutty moan from Diego) and fucks him missionary. He grabs Diego's tiny legs and raises them spread eagle, plowing and pounding Diego while they look into each others' eyes.  
"I'm gonna fuckin cum!" John snarls.  
Diego just moans like a bitch in heat, mouth agape, as he continues to get pounded hard and fast, John's balls slapping Diego's butt.  
"Oh fuck oh fuck!" John moans manly. "Oh fuck!"  
"Unghhhhh fuuuuuck..." Diego drones.

John pulls his dick out of Diego and starts jerking rigorously. "Oh fuuuck!" John utters one last time. Isner then lets out a relieved, manly, gasp as his huge cock releases strand upon strand of thick, white, hot jizz all over Diego Schwartzman. Diego and John moan in unison as John covers Diego's cock, abs, chest, and chin with his gigantic cum shot.

"Fuuuuuck…" John sighs as he settles down, still rubbing his cock. He then looks down at Diego, who is covered in cum, and smiles. He helps Diego up from the net to a standing position and leans down to kiss him. They again moan in pleasure as they kiss. John then leans back up and immediately catching his eye in the distance... is Dominic Thiem! Looking right at them. Diego looks up at John and sees his expression and immediately turns his head to see what he is looking at. Dominic immediately tries to hide, but it's too late. For all of them.


End file.
